


Descobrint sentiments gràcies a l'alcohol

by otakufimi



Series: Kisataka [3]
Category: Butterfly's Mechanics, Murder Analysis Squad Series, Satsujin Bunsekihan (Novels), 殺人分析班, 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (TV), 蝶の力学
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I love them!, It's my first fanficI, drunk people tell the truth, if someone other than us will read them but at least they're here, kisataka, so muchthere aren't any non-japanese fanfics for them so my friend and i decided to start writingidk, takatou
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakufimi/pseuds/otakufimi
Summary: El que comença com una celebració acaba amb un descobriment .
Relationships: Kisaragi Touko/Takano Hideaki
Series: Kisataka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Descobrint sentiments gràcies a l'alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Aquest és el meu primer fanfic que penjo en aquesta plataforma, espero que us agradi.
> 
> otakufimi

\- Això s’ha de celebrar!! – exclama el Birukawa sortint de l’oficina.  
\- El que? El fet que hàgim acabat el cas abans del que és normal o el fet que la Kisaragi ens ha tornat a salvar a tots? – pregunta el cap fent-me posar vermella.   
Abans que els pugui dir que TOTS hem fet un bon treball, ja estic escoltant més afalacs cap a la meva persona, fins i tot del Takano-san. I abans de poder-me sorprendre perquè en Takano m’hagi felicitat, ja estem davant d’un bar per celebrar.  
En aquest moment me n’adono que aquest serà el meu primer cop bevent alcohol i reso a qualsevol déu existent que no acabi fent el ridícul. Podria simplement negar-m’hi, però això em faria perdre la meva reputació que tant m’ha costat guanyar com a policia. I, a més, el Biru té raó, aquest cop el cas ha anat tan bé que es mereix una celebració com déu mana.   
Així que ara estic aquí, seguda al costat del Takano-san i amb una cervesa a les mans. Almenys és una cosa que ja he provat abans, si no sí que faria el ridícul...   
Faig un glop i noto el seu sabor amarg passant per la meva gola com si fos un sabor nou, i també noto la mirada de tots els meus companys en mi. Menys la del Takano, que sembla immers en els seus pensaments mentre mira fixament a la seva cervesa. I això em preocupa, ja que feia temps que no el veia així. Fa temps que la nostra relació ha millorat i ara m’explica moltes de les coses que pensa, encara que no totes, i veure’l un altre cop així com si no pogués confiar en mi em preocupa molt. Així que quan veig que els altres estan parlant i no ens presten atenció, em giro i li pregunto:  
\- Takano-san, estàs bé?  
\- Eh! – es gira mirant-me, com si no m’hagués escoltat, i després contesta. – Sí, sí, estic bé...  
Però com que m’ho diu tornant a mira les gotes del fred que van caient de la seva cervesa, sé que m’està mentint i no m’agrada gens que no torni a confiar amb mi.   
Amb un cop de ràbia, agafo l’envàs de vidre del meu davant i m’acabo el seu contingut d’una mirada. Torno a notar les mirades dels meus companys, però abans que puguin dir alguna altra cosa que em faci posar més negra, el Biru interromp demanant una altra ronda i uns aperitius per acompanyar. Li dirigeixo una mirada agraïda i espero per la nova cervesa.   
Encara que aquest cop no és una cervesa el que apareix al meu davant, sinó una botella de sake del bo. Es veu que el Biru s’ho ha pres de debò això de celebrar... Sospiro maleint a deus en qui no crec i em bec el meu gotet de sake notant el seu sabor fort i el gust que em deixa a la gola.   
Pesem la nit menjant i bevent, celebrant la vida i la feina ben feta com si no hi hagués un demà. I sé que quan em desperti me’n penediré amb tot el meu cor.   
.  
.  
.  
Obro els ulls a poc a poc per culpa d’un martell que tinc al cap i intento ubicar-me. Em trobo en un llit petit en una habitació petita amb una samarreta gran. L’última cosa és la que més em sorprèn, i això que no reconec ni on estic ni que ha passat en les últimes hores, però és que no recordo haver-me canviat de roba.  
Recordo el cas guanyat, les llums d’un bar, el gust de cervesa i d’una altra cosa més forta, i haver-me adormit sobre una superfície calenta.   
M’agafo al cap per intentar disminuir el dolor o que aparegui’n més imatges, però no aconsegueixo res.  
Miro d’aixecar-me notant tot el meu cos debilitat. No sé què em va passar ahir a la nit, però no penso beure mai més.   
Aconsegueixo aixecar-me, però una cosa em paralitza. Sento sorolls de fora de l’habitació on estic, això vol dir que hi ha algú aquí. I com que no me’n recordo de res podria ser una persona amb males intencions, així que segueixo el meu instint i, ignorant el meu persistent mal de cap, agafo la primera cosa que puc fer servir com a arma i surto de la cambra en la qual he començat el dia.   
Vaig a poc a poc mirant de no fer soroll i m’aventuro en la que sembla ser la cuina on veig una ombra. Una ombra alta i corpulenta, i sense pensar-m’ho gaire l’ataco.  
*NOTA: mai ataquis una persona per l’esquena sense saber qui és, et pots endur més d’una sorpresa.   
Després d’un cas acabat formidablement torno a ser la Kisaragi Touko de sempre que ho esguerra tot per seguir els meus instints.   
Per culpa d’això he acabat a terra amb el meu shunin (i persona que fa que el meu cor bategui de pressa) a sobre meu parant el meu inútil atac i amb el meu cap fent encara més mal.   
\- M’alegro que ja estiguis desperta, - comença a parlar ell mentre m’ajuda a aixecar-me – El teu mòbil ...   
Paro d’escoltar-lo quan em torna a atacar un gran mal de cap i me l’agafo intentant alleujar el dolor.  
Gràcies als dots d’observació del Takano descobreix el malament que ho estic passant i em dona una pastilla per baixar el dolor.   
Me la prenc i m’assec a la taula on hi ha un bon esmorzar que fa molt bona pinta.   
Començo a menjar per calmar la meva ressaca i, mentrestant, penso en totes les coses vergonyoses que dec haver fet ahir a la nit.   
\- No vas fer cap cosa de la qual avergonyir-te ahir, - em sorprèn la veu d’en Takano com si m’hagués llegit el pensament – Només et vas posar a cantar amb el Birukawa, que també estava bastant borratxo.  
Com pot dir que això no és una cosa de la qual avergonyir-se. Ja em veig a mi i en Biru dalt d’un escenari fent el ridícul cantant una cançó infantil.  
Oh, perquè m’ha de passar això a mi.  
\- Oh, i després vas fer una cosa que em va fer plora, - hi ha més! Des de quan el Takano plora? – Vas fer un gran i emocionant discurs professant el gran amor que senties cap al teu equip, nosaltres, i que no estaries aquí si no fos per mi. Que és mentida, per cert, tot va ser gràcies als teus esforços. Després et vas adormir sobre meu i et vaig haver de portar a casa meva. – Ara sí que vull desaparèixer. Quina vergonya que tinc!! – Ha sigut una nit interessant...   
Abans que pogués començar a debatre-li sobre el ridícul que vaig fer i el fet que el meu superior s’estigui rient de mi, un telèfon sona. Reconec el so, perquè és del meu telèfon, però no arribo a agafar-lo quan ja ho ha fet l’home davant meu.  
Parla una estona amb la persona a l’altre costat i després me’l dona dient que és ma mare.  
No pot ser, ara ma mare sap que estic amb el Takano i mal interpretarà les coses.  
\- Hola, mama!  
\- Touko, per què no m’has avisat que et quedaries a passar la nit amb en Takano? Saps que a mi no m’importa, però m’agradaria saber si la meva filla està bé.  
\- Em sap greu, t’hauria d’haver avisat. – com em vaig poder oblidar d’una cosa així.  
\- Ara això és igual, la pregunta és heu dormit junts?  
\- Mama! – segur que ara estaré tan vermella com un tomàquet.  
\- Només dic que és un bon home...  
\- Ja ho sé això, però aquest no és el punt. – dono un sospir i penso en el munt de cops que ma mare m’ha intentat emparellar amb el meu superior. – D’aquí una estona arribaré a casa i parlem, fins ara.  
\- Tingués bon viatge, fins ara. T’estimo.  
\- Jo també mama.  
Penjo amb un nus a la gola i uns estranys nervis, ja que estava parlant d’en Takano mentre està davant meu.   
\- Està tot bé? – em pregunta ell.  
\- Sí, sí, només... Necessito anar cap a casa.  
Ell assenteix amb el cap, tornant a l’actitud “em preocupo per tu, però no ho dic”, i m’ofereix una dutxa i roba neta abans de marxar.  
Ho accepto perquè sincerament em fa falta una bona dutxa per relaxar-me, i em dirigeixo on m’indica que es troba el lavabo. És una habitació molt petita, amb paret de rajoles blanques i una petita dutxa amb mampara.   
Em desprenc de la gran roba que encara m’abraça el cos (NOTA MENTAL: preguntar-li a en Takano d’on a sortit aquesta roba) i entro a la dutxa.  
Passo una estona allà a dins gaudint de l’aigua calenta i com se’m destensen els músculs. Gaudeixo d’aquesta dutxa calenta intentant no pensa en què estic al pis de la persona que em trontolla els sentiments.  
Surto, ara trobant-me millor, i em poso la roba que m’ha donat en Takano. Noto que em va una mica gran i l’olor que fa em confirma que és del Takano, la qual cosa em posa vermella. No m’agrada gens no saber que són aquestes coses que sento. Em sento nerviosa i em noto la cara calenta, i no entenc el perquè.  
Em mullo la cara i m’arreglo una mica els cabells i surto d’allà trobant-me en Takano esperant-me ja vestit amb roba de carrer.  
És una mica estrany veure’l així tan relaxat i tranquil com si la meitat de les bandes de delinqüents no ens tinguessin a la mira en cada moment. Em fa somriure.  
M’acosto a ell i comencem a caminar deixant enrere el seu petit apartament.  
El viatge és llarg i tranquil. Estem en silenci la majoria del temps, un silenci relaxant i confortant, però jo intento treure-li un poc de conversa, encara que ell com sempre no diu gaire.  
Arribem a casa meva el que sembla una eternitat després i em giro cap a ell per agrair-li tot el que ha fet avui per mi.  
\- Gràcies per tot, Takano.  
Ell fa un petit somriure i assenteix donant-me a entendre moltes coses. Ens acomiadem i cadascú se’n va a casa seva amb uns somriure als llavis.

.

Més tard, després d’haver-me posat còmode i fer-li veure a ma mare que estic perfectament bé, em trobo estirada descansant d’aquest dia quan sento el mòbil.  
L’agafo i veig que és un missatge d’en Biru, cosa que m’estranya.  
“Crec que t’agradaria tenir això!!!”  
-Biru  
I més a baix hi ha una imatge. Una fotografia d’en Takano i jo en què jo estic borratxa i adormida en la seva espatlla.  
Oh no pot ser. Per què m‘ha hagut d’enviar això!? 

\-----------------------

En un bar lluny d'allà en Takano pren una cerveza i pensa en tot el que sent. La por de perdre-la, l'orgull de veure-la triomfant, l'alegria de veure el seu somriure, la tristesa quan ella no esta al seu costat, i més i més sentiments que no sap d'on surten.

"Crec que l'estimo" pensa ell sense saber que vol dir això.


End file.
